Secundum Atrum
by genterx
Summary: Anna Reincarnated into Selene , and was bitten by Viktor when her family was gone. Dracula is in budapest and knowns about Selenes return but a  deeper secret is at hand with twin girls. What will happen when Selene find out ,will they reunite again.


He only saw his minions open the double doors to the train an started to step down removing his gloves from his hands, starting to look around he chuckled an wondered how long had it been since he had been in his slumber.

A lot, and now that he was back to reclaim what was his there was no denying the he would enjoy it very much. But he was curious to know how his Anna would take it, she would not be pleased once her memory returned.

But only a genius like himself could have made such a perfectly detailed plan like he had, an what an amazing thing indeed it was every cut that he had slash in the fabric of his plan , every tiny detail constructed to form the perfect creature, his Anna. Oh her death had been gruesome in deed but now she was back and he would claim her turn her, but the most shocking thing of all this was that he did not need to turn her , she was already turned just like he had ordered.

Viktor had done it, why oh why could he not just taste the flesh once again of a Valerious and his Anna no less. Even though she called herself Selene, she was still Anna her memories just had to be switched on an she would remember everything.

But how was he going to complete this he wondered, since it was impossible for Humans to remember there previous, now let alone a vampire he or she could really not in any way complete this, but he had by the smart man that he was documented it. Turning around he noticed the small frail child peek its head out, an its big eyes stare around as he extended his hand out an saw the tiny little thing run down an grasp his huge hand with one of her plump fingers.

Papa, are we going to see Mama today" she asked an he only smiled, an after a few minutes of smiling sighed, how would he explain to his one an only child that her mother did not even know this babe existed ,but that could come at another time , another place for now he had busier things to handle than to just stand around and do nothing.

He had a home to set up, a very big home in fact for his plans, an also set up businesses an trades that he could use to make more wealth for himself and the tiny creature, but there was something more how was he ever in the world going to get close enough to Anna to bring back her memories.

It could take centuries to work out his plans, maybe even decade but right now what he had to concentrate was on the matters that were important for his survival.

" Count Vladislaus I presume.. " he heard a voice behind him, an turned his head around an saw a blond enchanting figure, an smiled snickered a little, " Yes I am he." he told her an only saw her chuckle , an started to lean in on her leg exposing her hip a little.

The child beside him , gripping his coat as he hid her behind it, What be your name my dear he asked an saw her brush her long curls out of her face, I am your new secretary the order sent me to welcome you to Budapest he heard her, an just sighed, he had asked just a simple question yet she could not answer it, I do not care what the Order thinks... just tell me your name he asked as he saw the girl make a face.

That was not really truly necessary. He thought and saw the woman cross her arms and walk away from him. His body followed behind as he still had not received his answer of who the girl was. My name if Feliciana He heard and sighed.

Good we are making some progress, how is Viktor s reign going hmm He asked and saw the woman laugh. He has been in hibernation for a time now, the council will awaken Marcus and then you can make your entry. She suggested and he chuckled. No my dear.. It is never too prudent to make an entry based on the sole fact that one person is weaker than the other. He said pointing his finger and started to walk away towards the vehicle.

1850 how long had he slept, and how long had Van Helsing not noticed his recovery was truly amazing, it was almost like his greatest enemy had turned soft.

Though his recent adventures from what he read were all a little difficult and messy. How fun it would be to poke his brain once again when the time came.

The door to the car opened by the woman as he opened his coat and saw the girl cross inside and saw another little shadow beside his youngest. Thank you Feliciana I would ask you to join us for some supper. he asked and grabbed her hand and waited for her to go inside.

No feeding on my blood count. Deal He heard Feliciana say as she parted from him and he sighed. Women today, he could not comprehend them but he was here there was only one more step to be taken meeting Selene.

But how would he explain, how would he make her comprehend that she had survived, died and rebirth in a world as difficult as it was today. His daughters would grow up in the time that took to complete this. Their hopes and dreams shattered when he told them that they could not meet their mother.

Then again, he would need mothers for them in the meantime. Women to serve and to care for them maybe nannies would do. Alright.. he said breaking his trail of thoughts and walked inside the car closing the door.


End file.
